A fusible plug can provide safety in use. When current exceeds a specified value, the fuse will melt away so that current will be interrupted, preventing the occurrence of accidents. A prior fusible plug typically contains a shell, a plug seat, and a plurality of partitions in the shell for accommodating conductor copper blades, fuses, and conductor wires and terminals. Such structures are known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,943 and 5,482,478. Because that the interior of those prior fusible plug structures is still communicable, it is possible to have shorting between those conductor components when moisture infiltration, resulting in injury to human or damage to properties. Hence, a prior fusible plug has the concerns with safety.
In view of the above problem, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved structure of combination type fusible plugs that comprises two independent plug seats each having a set of electrical wires, fuses, and conductor copper blades and jointly seated inside a shell. Thus the structure according to the invention can effectively eliminate the shortcoming of prior plugs. Now the structure and features of a fusible plug of the invention will be described in more detail with reference to accompanying drawings.